Family Matters
by Green-Eyed-Night-Fury-Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter's relatives are out of commission and he needs somewhere else to stay. Thankfully, a cousin from Ohio, America is willing to take him in. (Rated T cuz I'm paranoid, and Chapter 1 Revised.)
1. Meeting the Cousin - (CH 1 OLD)

**A/N (PLEASE READ)**

: Now this is just a taste of an upcoming idea I had in mind for a Scooby-Doo / Harry Potter crossover, so it's gonna be a little shorter than normal. There aren't many of these, so I thought I'd add one to the pile. Now, this takes place **5 Years After** the Scooby Doo Gang started their little Junior Paranormal Investigator/Detective group. A lot can happen in that amount of time, so the Mystery Incorperated are going to be a little OOC. Also, Velma is 20, Daphne is 21, and Fred and Shaggy are both 22. This also takes place right after Prisoner of Askaban, so the american meddling kids are 7-9 years older than our beloved british meddling kids. (Let's be honest, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are basically the british, magical, versions of our favorite meddling kids. (unless you believe the "Shaggy has Magic and Scooby is his Familiar" theory like I do.)) Oh, and one more thing (more like two), Werewolf!Shaggy and Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma Poly.

 _ **DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.**_

On with the story!

Chapter One - Meeting the Cousin

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers waited patiently at John Glenn Columbus International Airport with his loyal canine companion, Scooby-Doo the Great Dane, his therapy and service dog, at his side. The two were waiting for Shaggy's cousin, a young boy of thirteen years old, to show up. He had gotten a letter from him saying that he needed somewhere to stay for the summer since his previous caretakers where out of commision and no longer an option. Shaggy readily accepted, if only to get to know a relative.

Shaggy was twenty-two years old now and had been traveling the nation with his friends, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley, solving mysteries and exposing criminals. He had changed a lot since they started their little junior detective career in high school, they all have. For one, he had finally grown a full beard, well, more like goatee, but he's still counting it! He hadn't grown much in height, still he stood at 6'4" and possibly taller because of those low-heeled, black-leather, shoes he wore. His body had the fisique and structure of that of a runner or swimmer, surprisingly he was pretty strong despite his appearance. He was still as tall and lanky as ever, but didn't quite hold himself with the same amount of anxiety and nervousness as before. For the most part, he had mellowed out and calmed down, finally. Nowadays, he was completely calm and level headed on the outside, while on the inside, he's still that screaming, terrified, idiot 24/7. He has an attitude more along the lines of, "oh, well, this is happening, let's just roll with it and try not to die."

So, yeah. He and his cousin are gonna get along _great_. Especially with that "saving people thing" his cousin has going on. And the fact that he is a self-sacrificing idiot, but not that Shaggy knew that.

Scooby-Doo sat patiently at Shaggy's side, waiting for his Master's little cousin to show up. He kept his Master from trying to wander off or get too distracted by something. Scooby had changed as well. No longer was he quite the same cowardly dog, but was a respectable canine companion and truly cared and looked after his scatterbrained, anxiety-induced, Master. Although, that isn't to say he wasn't cowardly, while he definitely had his more brave moments, well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. He was still the loving, gentle, giant of a dog that absolutely loved food, his master, and his friends, but was still afraid of ghosts, ghouls, monsters, demons, and all manner of things that go bump in the night. He just was better at standing up for himself and his friends, now.

Suddenly, a flurry of white feathers swooped down from the rafters and a beautiful snowy owl perched on the shoulder of a young boy. He was about thirteen years old and was only around 5'2" maybe 5'4" at most. He seemed to be more Hispanic, maybe Indian, in descent, with a crisp, warm, honey tan skin tone. His hair had a natural curl to it that looked, well, _shaggy_ , in texture, with thick, messy bangs that covered his forehead and seemed to gather in a particular spot, like he was hiding some sort of scar. It was a pitch black color with slight red, almost coppery, undertones. He had almond eyes of a bright, almost acid, emerald green that seemed to have a supernatural glow all of their own, which were hidden behind thick lenses and thin, black, frames. He had a heart shaped face with a broad jawline and high, chiseled, cheekbones, but still managed to be pretty baby-faced.

Shaggy had no doubt that this kid would be a little heartbreaker, the kid was definitely handsome enough for it. Was it weird to call your relative handsome? Nevermind, it was his clothing that was a little worrisome, though. It looked like the kid only had hand-me-downs in his wardrobe, Shaggy liked wearing baggy clothes, but this was ridiculous! His clothes were three sizes too large and his shoes looked like they were coming off his feet! Oh, Daphne was gonna have a field day finding new clothes for this kid. Shaggy could help but feel a sinking sensation in his stomach that definitely _wasn't_ hunger. He just hoped he was wrong.

Now that he had a closer look at the kid, he looked like he was bordering on anorexic. He looked like a stick, a twig, and was definitely underfed. He still looked healthy for the most part, but it was a little worrying. He only hoped that the kid had a underactive thyroid or something and not some sort of bad eating disorder like anorexia, or that his previous caretakers neglected him. He seemed to be well built, a runner or swimmer's body, like Shaggy's own. So, he must have some sort of muscle. Eyes of Emerald met Honey Brown and the boy sunk a little into himself upon meeting Shaggy's gaze. Scooby let out a small whine next to him, recognizing the signs of anxiety. Shaggy gave the boy a friendly gesture to come closer, that he wasn't going to hurt him. The boy began to stalk towards him, on guard and ready to run if he need to.

"Like, hey there, kiddo," Shaggy said gently, holding out a hand for the kid to shake. "My name's Norville Rogers. I'm your cousin. But like, uh, just call me 'Shaggy.' All my friends do."

The boy looked down at the outstretched hand and then back up at Shaggy. He had an unsure, scared look on his face. Then again, this was the first time they were meeting and the poor kid was stuck in a new and unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar relative. Shaggy, sensing the fear, gave him his signature dopey, funny, and friendly smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere and relax the kid. The boy calmed down slightly, but didn't drop his guard completely, which was to be expected. He returned Shaggy's grin with his own lopsided, shy, smile and grasped Shaggy's larger hand in his smaller one.

"Nice to meet you, Shaggy," He said, voice soft and thick british-scottish accent very evident. "I'm Harry."


	2. A Quiet Drive - (CH 2 OLD)

Harry James Potter gazed out the window of the psychedelically colored blue, green, and orange Hippie Van that apparently did not belong to his cousin, but instead to one of his flat -sorry- _room_ mates. Speaking of his cousin, when he first learned about Norville - _please, call me 'Shaggy'_ \- he expected a well built man that looked like one of those redneck lumberjacks or a lasso swinging cowboy. What he least expected was a tall, lanky -but still well built, surprisingly- beatnik hippie man with light chestnut hair and a… admittedly handsome and, _approachable_ , appearance. Which was something that Harry never thought he'd say about a relative except his parents, and they were _dead_.

Harry watched as the scenery flew by as they drove down the highway. They had just left Columbus City and were headed to a small town on the outskirts of it called "Coolsville", apparently Shaggy's hometown. He turned away from the window and into the backseat, looking past the large and, admittedly threatening, Great Dane, he watched as the city skyline got further and further away. He was relieved in a strange way, he never really liked the hustle and bustle lifestyle of being in the city. He preferred a quaint and small town or village over a bold and large city any day.

The Great Dane, named Scooby Doo and could _talk_ apparently -though, Harry really shouldn't be surprised at this point- looked up at him for a moment and tilted his head to the side. Harry had to admit, it was adorable, but he couldn't help but be unnerved by the sheer size of the pooch. Harry never had a good relationship with dogs in the first place, I mean, Remus and Sirius were exceptions but they were _people_ not actual _dogs_. He swallowed slightly before quickly turning back to the window.

"You don't need to be afraid of Ol' Scooby, you know."

"eep!" Harry jumped slightly in his seat, Shaggy speaking caught him off guard since the man hadn't said a word since they got in the Van.

"Like, sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you." Shaggy chuckled, "Scoob's a trained Service 'n Therapy Dog. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, he's too cowardly to do much anyway."

"Rey! Rou are roo!" Scooby barked.

"Like, your right Scoob, but you know I'm right, too."

"Rumph." Scooby huffed.

Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuff of laughter, the banter between Shaggy and Scooby was like himself and Hedwig. Only except that Hedwig didn't actually talk with words and she was more like an overprotective and overbearing much older sister, closer to mother, than a brother that seemingly shared the same interests as you, but still was different as well.

Speaking of, Hedwig was perched on the headrest of the seat he sat in watching the dog closely, making sure he didn't try to attack. She glanced over at the clock on the dashboard then back at Harry and flew from her perch to swoop down and snatch a box of Girl Scout Thin Mints from the back of the Van. Apparently, both Shaggy and Scooby had hypermetabolism and needed to keep the Van stocked with snacks. She dropped it in Harry's lap before returning to her perch.

"What's this for?" He asked her, turning to look up at her with the box in hand.

' _You know_ exactly _what it's for._ ' The look she gave him all but screamed.

Harry had low blood sugar levels, that was what it was for. No, he did not have diabetes, it was because of his treatment from the Dursleys and his small appetite that caused it. If he didn't eat enough food, he would grow tired and cranky and have an even shorter temper than the one he already had. He had a tendency of pissing off the wrong people like that. He had a tendency of pissing of the wrong people in general, but still, it was less fallout to deal with if he could avoid it.

"Hedwig, I'm fine." Harry groaned, "I can eat when we get to Coolsville, I don't want to ruin my appetite."

' _Really? Can you? Without passing out from jetlag that is?_ ' The suspicious glare she gave him said.

Glaring right back at her with full force, they stayed in silence for a moment before Harry broke it off with a huff of " _Fine…_ " and began opening the box. Hedwig looked very smug for an owl, and crooned with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, feathers for brains." Harry hissed, popping a cookie in his mouth, "Wow, these are good - but don't blame me if I'm not hungry for dinner later!"

Shaggy and Scooby snickered at the exchange between Master and Pet. "Like, what was that all about?"

Harry swallowed the cookie in his mouth before answering with, "I have low blood sugar, so I need to eat a certain amount of food at certain times of the day to regulate it. Usually sugary foods, but still healthy. I mean, it's okay for me to have sweets as a substitute sometimes, but I usually just have a granola bar, spoonful of Honey, or just plain old fruits. Hedwig usually has to remind me."

Shaggy made a humming sound before they lapsed into silence again. Harry watched the trees and landscape fly by as they drove and couldn't help but think about his friends as he did. How Hermione was so smart and had this certain charm to her, and how Ron was a loyal and honest friend, always at his side ready to defend him at a moment's notice. He wondered what Shaggy's roommates were like, were they smart like Hermione? Or blunt but still kind like Ron?

"Hey, um, Shaggy?" Harry asked.

"hmm?"

"What are your Roommates like?"

Shaggy glances over at him for a moment. He gave a small sigh, not one of exasperation, but of fondness. "Well, I have three Roommates. There's Fred, Daphne, and Velma, and each one of them are different. Fred loves Traps and is fascinated by different types of tricks, anything from pranks to sleight of hand-" Shaggy made sure to specify that it was sleight of hand and not real magic. "-He's mainly the leader of our group and called 'the man with a plan'. Oh, and don't confuse him for one of those football -american football- lovers, he loves photography and drama more than anything, except if it's a trap. You get him either a new trap net or a nice, high-tech, video camera and he will be your best friend forever.

"Daphne is a kickass, fashionable, redneck black belt that is mostly the brawn of our group. She also keeps anything and everything useful in her purse. She always keeps up with the latest fashions, but just because she's in heels doesn't mean she can't kick your ass. She may be nice, but, just to warn you, don't piss her off.

"And _definitely_ don't piss off Velma. Velma is the brain of our group and is the stylish bookworm, despite the fact that she's a little more modest and simple than Daphne. Don't let her tiny size and bookish personality fool you, though, she can bench press me, Daphne, Fred, and Scooby all at once without breaking a sweat."

"Wow, quite the group of friends you got there." Harry said.

"We've been friends since, like, high school," Shaggy shrugged. "We even started a Junior Investigator Group together. We call ourselves the 'Mystery Incorporated.' We've been doing it for so long, we're even licenced now."

"Huh, you don't say…" Harry trailed off, it was going to be harder to keep the fact that magic exists from them now.

"You don't have to worry about Magic, kid," Shaggy said gently, as if reading Harry's mind. "I'll do most of the work when it comes to that."

"So, you're a wizard too?"

"Yup," Shaggy nodded, "And Scoob's my familiar."

A soft bark came from be them before snores returned, signifying that Scooby had fallen asleep. Harry hummed with relief before the Van lapsed into silence once again, this time for the rest of the trip to Coolsville.

(A/N: Wheew! That was a long one, and we still haven't even met Fred, Daphne, and Velma, yet. But in any case, have some fluffly, awkward, bonding between Harry and Shaggy. Oh, and some overprotective mama Hedwig.)


	3. New Roommates - (CH 3 OLD)

(A/N - Oops, forgot to put the chapter title at the top of chapter two. Oh well I can fix it later, on with the story! Oh, and more author's note at the end)

Chapter Three - New Roommates

Shaggy pulled into the driveway of his and the Mystery Inc.'s house and parked. Harry on the other hand stared out the window up at a huge Queen Anne Victorian house that was not even remotely what he thought Shaggy lived in. Shaggy gave the thirteen year old a smile then climbed out and went around back to grab Harry's things out of the back of the Van. Scooby jumped out and walked around to the front and stood next to Harry for a moment as Shaggy passed them with the luggage.

"Rimpressive, Ruh?"

"I'll say," the boy breathed, "I never expected you to live... _here_ , in a Queen Anne Victorian _Mansion_ of all places."

"Where'd ya expect a bunch of Paranormal Investigators to live?" Shaggy laughed.

"I --!" Harry started, but closed his mouth. He seemed to be looking for someway to answer that particular question without making it sound offensive. "Fair point…"

Again, Shaggy laughed, "Like, c'mon kid, the others are waiting to meet you. You'll love 'em, I promise."

Harry looked hesitant, the awe that was in his eyes shifted slightly to fear. If it weren't for the fact that Shaggy knew that look incredibly well, he probably would have overlooked it. That sinking feeling was back.

"No need to worry, kid," Shaggy said gently, "They won't hurt you. Daphne may have a temper sometimes, Velma might be stubborn in her ways, and Fred can be a little aloof occasionally, but you have no reason to be afraid of them."

Harry didn't seem relaxed even with how well he faked it. Shaggy was beginning to worry about him, where and why did his cousin have to learn to lie and act as if nothing was bothering him? Just what the hell did this kid go through in England?

Upon arriving inside the mansion, Shaggy turned to Scooby and handed over Harry's trunk and told him to bring it to Harry new room. Shaggy then turned back to Harry and guided him to the living room where Fred, Daphne, and Velma were waiting.

The three roommates were seated in the living room awaiting Shaggy and Harry's arrival. Fred was a tall, well built man that definitely looked like one of those Jock characters, but by the way he was sitting in the armchair fiddling with the camera in his hand made it hard not to think otherwise. He had blond hair styled back in a pompadour and crystal blue eyes and he wore a white undershirt with a blue sweater vest over it and an ascot around his neck. Velma, you could tell, was the very short woman with short brown hair cut in a bob. It was definitely Velma since she had her nose buried in a book. She wore an orange jumper and a pencil line red skirt with stockings and red heeled shoes. Finally, Daphne was seated on the couch with her phone in hand and humming along to whatever song was playing in her ear buds. Her hair was a fiery red and had eyes of a blueish, sea-green, Shaggy could feel Harry stiffen beside him. She wore a full length violet skirt and a nice white blouse with a purple jacket vest over it.

"Like, hey gang!" Shaggy called out to them.

Each one of the group looked over at him and their faces lit up. Daphne jumped from her seat and bounded over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Shaggy! You're back!" She said happily and planted a kiss on his cheek. "How was the airport?"

"Oh, well, you know," Shaggy chuckled, scratching the back of his head, a slight blush on his face. "The wait was long and traffic was murder, but, like, ain't it always like that?"

Daphne giggled and Fred stood up from his seat and walked over. "So, where's this cousin of yours?" he asked.

"hmm? Oh, he's right--!" but he wasn't. When Shaggy gestured to his side, Harry had left it. Looking around, he tried to spot him to no avail, until he looked behind him. Harry had himself huddled up behind Shaggy, shoulders tense, trying to make himself smaller, and his body shaking. "Oh, there you are kiddo, c'mon out. They're not gonna hurt ya, I promise."

Harry peeked out from his hiding place and stared up at the two. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride and fear, he stepped out gave them a little wave followed by a quiet. "Hullo."

"Awww! Your cousin is adorable!" Daphne gushed, and held out her hand. "I'm Daphne Blake, nice to meet you."

Looking down at her hand then back up at her, he reached out and grasped her hand in his and gave her a shy lopsided smile, "Harry, and uh, same."

"Nice to meet ya' kiddo!" Fred said, thrusting out his own hand, "Name's Fred Jones!"

Harry huffed and a small ghost of a smile graced his lips. Rolling his eyes, he took Fred's larger hand in his own and it was given a hardy shake. "You too." Harry said.

"Give him some space, guys" Velma said, striding over, "He's in a brand-new place with no idea who we are. Give him time to adjust, will ya?"

A small sigh escaped Harry's lips and the corners of his mouth tugged upward. "You know, you remind me a lot of my friend Hermione. The similarities are uncanny."

"Well, I'll be glad to meet this Hermione someday." She said, straightening her glasses and holding out her hand. "I'm Velma Dinkley, pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter, likewise."

"Right! With that all sorted out." Shaggy exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Like, what are we having for dinner?"

"Reah, reah! Rinner, rinner!" Scooby barked. Harry let out a spooked yelp and jumped a good three feet in the air, spun around and landed facing the great dane standing directly behind him. He was tense again, teeth gritted together and standing in a fight or flight stance. Scooby sat down and tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting for Harry to calm down. Upon seeing this behavior, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was hold and relaxed slightly. Walking up to the pooch, he scratched behind Scooby's ear.

"Sorry 'bout that, Scooby," Harry said, "you just startled me is all."

"Rit's Rokay," Scooby said, nuzzling into Harry hand.

With a soft coo, Hedwig swooped down and perched on Harry's shoulder wrapping one of her wings around his head and nuzzling him. "Oh! There you are, girl. I was wondering where you went."

"Rhe rollowed re."

"Ah." Harry seemed to understand the intent behind her action even though nobody else in the room did. "I hope you guys don't mind Hedwig being around, she's pet owl, even though she's more of a family member than an actual pet."

Hedwig presented herself and Harry gave a look. "Yeah, yeah, you prideful pheasant. Like you need any more of an inflated ego."

Hedwig swatted him with her wing and he laughed, "Stop it, not in front of them. I told you to be on your best behavior."

The owl made a very convincing pout, for an owl. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, back on the topic of dinner," Freddie started and Shaggy, Scooby, Harry, and Hedwig perked up. "We didn't really have anything in mind--."

"I can cook." Both Shaggy and Harry exclaimed. Both turned and looked at each other, "You can cook?"

"Wow, they really are cousins," Velma muttered.

"Harry, you don't have to cook for us if you don't want to." Daphne placated.

Harry looked shocked, as if he was expecting that they would make him cook. That sinking feeling got worse in Shaggy's stomach and before Harry could open his mouth to retaliate, he spoke up.

"Like, how about both me and Harry cook?" Shaggy offered, "I'm sure we can whip up something twice as fast if we're working together. Besides, I'm getting hungry, what about you, cuz?"

Harry, catching on to what he was saying, said "Uh, yeah! I mean, plane food and a sleeve of thin mints can only hold you for so long, after all. Where's the kitchen?"

"Right this way, Cuz." Shaggy said.

With that, he was guiding Harry away from the group of rather confused investigators and a potentially awkward situation.

(A/N: Ok! Chapter Three is done and squared away! Poor Harry, so traumatized by the treatment he got from the Dursleys that he doesn't understand how a family is suppost to work. At least you probably realize why the title of this Story is "Family Matters" and what I meant by the fact that Harry has more problems than they think. Also, NEXT TIME!! Fluffy bonding between Shaggy and Harry through the medium of cooking! Ah food, whether eating it or cooking it, those two will get along great.)


	4. Kitchen Shenanigans - (CH 4 OLD)

**Chapter Four - Kitchen Shenanigans**

"Umm, thank you for getting me out of there, Cousin." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That could have gotten pretty awkward very quickly."

"Like, no problem, man," Shaggy said, waving of his concern. "I could tell you were getting uncomfortable. But, I did notice you were acting a little odd around Daphne, though. You do realize she's, like, almost a decade older than you, right?"

"WHAT??" Harry shouted, "No, no, mate! I don't have anything for her --" _My heart's already taken by someone else._ "-- I mean, she's a beautiful woman, she is! But, it's just that she looks like, my... mother…"

"Oh…" Shaggy said, "Like, sorry lil' man. I… kinda forgot. And, I guess she kinda does look like Lily…"

"Did you you know my mum?" Harry asked, a curious and hopeful look on his face. Maybe he could get to know more about his parents from a family member that didn't hate his or their guts.

"Sorry kid, I've only ever met her once," Shaggy sighed, "I do remember that she was a very kind and gentle woman. She loved playing with me and Sugie, -my little sister, by the way- but we never really got to know her since she went into hiding soon after that and, well, you know the rest…"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. Well, there went that idea. Hedwig cooed and nuzzled Harry head as they walked into the kitchen.

"So!" Shaggy said, clapping his hands together. "Whadda wanna start with? Oh, wait. I should probably ask if you have any allergies first."

"Oh, no, it's no problem," Harry said, waving off his concern. "I don't really have any allergies, well, not any that I know of. But, I think I should mention that I don't eat many heavy meats, like Beef or Steak. I mostly have a Mediterranean style diet."

"As in, you eat mostly fruits, vegetables, legumes, nuts, and sometimes light meats, like fish or chicken?" Shaggy guessed.

"Well, yes." Harry continued, "I do like to have the occasional sirloin steak, or maybe pulled pork. Whenever I do eat heavy meats, I make sure that there more on the fatty side so, when I cook them, I usually use an oven or a crock-pot--"

"Meaning longer cooking times at a lower heat." Shaggy said. "And when you do that--"

"the fat melts away completely--" Harry continued.

"and the meat becomes pull-it-apart-with-a-fork soft." They both finished. Realizing this, they both began to breakdown in laughter. Finally, someone who could understand! Ron may love food, but he doesn't have the patience to cook it himself or pay attention, and Hermione, while she may understand the terminology, she just isn't interested in cooking. Harry has been cooking for as long as he could remember and never have the Dursleys praised him for it. While he loved Quidditch, he loved magic, oh, and music, it was cooking that was his favorite hobby. Now, he had someone would could share his passion.

"heh heh heh," Harry chuckled, coming down from his laughter. "Heh, well. I think we should get started, do you have any ideas on what to make?"

"Hmmm…" Shaggy hummed. His eyes lit up and snapped his figures. "I know! How about a nice Chicken and Pasta Primavera?"

"Oh, oh!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. "And a Pasta Salad with Tomatoes, Olives, Pickles, Cucumbers, Peppers and Onions?"

"Mmm, yum! And what about Chicken Parmesan?"

"Hell yeah! Oh, and a Broiled Salmon with Paprika, Garlic Powder, Salt, Pepper, and Lemon-zest on a leafy plate of Lettuce with a bed of Rice Pilaf."

"Ha ha ha! Absolutely!" Shaggy laughed. "Oh! Chicken Fajitas with Peppers and Onions!!"

"Veggie and Chicken Stir-Fry!!"

"Salmon Burgers with Tomatoes, Lettuce, and Cheese?"

"BLT clubs?"

"Turkey Hero Subs!"

"Ham and Cheese Melts!"

"Spaghetti with Italian Style Tomato and Meat sauce with Mozzarella Cheese stuffed Turkey Meatballs with Basil and Garlic seasonings topped with shredded Parmesan Cheese?!"

"Yea-ha-ha-haa!!" Harry cheered. He could feel himself growing giddy with excitement and a wide grin spread across his face. Shaggy's own grin softend to a kind and happy smile as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I think you and I are gonna get along great." Shaggy said.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and he meant it. This was probably the first time in a very long while that Harry could actually get along with an actual family member. Shaggy turned and called to Scooby.

"Yo, like, Scoob! Turn on some tunes for us while we cook!"

"Right Ron, Raggy!" Scooby barked, pulling a stereo out of nowhere and pressed play. A chorus of violins kicked up in a very familiar tune, Shaggy seemed to recognize it immediately.

"Like, nice choice, Scooby!"

"Rank rou." The Great Dane said with a little bow.

 _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride_

 _And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight_

 _And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair_

 _As the dining room proudly presents_

A piano solo kicked in as a little interlude, but Harry winced when the last note was off key.

 _Your dinner!_

"Be, Our, Guest!" Shaggy sang along to the lyrics. Of course, now he remembered! _Be Our Guest_ , from _Beauty and the Beast_. Harry had no idea how he forgot, it was one of his all time favorite movies right next to _Cinderella_.

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

 _Don't believe me, ask the dishes_

Harry couldn't help but tap his foot as the music played on and he prepared the Salmon. Shaggy was singing pretty well and right on key next to him that he couldn't help but hum along. The stove top crackling with fires, grease and meat making popping and sizzling noises, and seasonings hissing, felt like it was a chorus all of their own. Harry's magic felt like it was curling and swirling around inside him, knowing that the man beside him was a wizard too, he let go and began to sing along.

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest_

"Beef ragout," Harry sang.

"Cheese soufflé!" Shaggy chorused.

"Pie and pudding, on flambé!"

"We'll prepare and serve with flair--"

"--A culinary cabaret!"

"You're alone and you're scared," Shaggy sang, seemingly aiming the lyrics at Harry, "but the banquet's all prepared!"

"No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!" Harry harmonized.

"We tell jokes, I do tricks," Shaggy cried, flipping the Fajitas. "With my fellow candlesticks!"

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!!_

Shaggy began to sing Lumiere's solo, " _Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon… Ah, those good old days when we were useful!_ Ey, Cogsworth?" -He nudged Harry with his elbow, as Harry finished up with the Pasta Primavera.- " _Suddenly those good old days are gone. Too long we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle~_ _Flabby, fat, and lazy, you walked in and oops-a-daisy!_ "

Harry immediately jumped in with Misses Pots' solo. " _It's a guest, it's a guest, sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot, heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed~ We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest_ (Shaggy: she's our guest) _She's our guest!_ (Shaggy: she's our guest)."

 _Be our guest, be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _I_ _t's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

"With your meal~" Shaggy sang, taking the large Salmon out of the oven and putting it on it's bed of Pilaf and Lettuce.

"With your ease~" Harry sang, finishing the Clubs, Subs, and Melts.

"Yes, indeed,--"

Shaggy finished the Chicken Burgers and Chicken Parmesan.

"--we aim to please~!"

Harry finished the Pasta Salad and Stir-Fry.

"While the candlelight's still glowing~"

Shaggy put some finishing touches and extra seasonings on each dish.

"Let us help you, we'll keep going~"

Harry finished up with the Spaghetti, Meat-sauce, and Meatballs.

"Course by course, one by one~" They both chorused, "'Til you shout, 'enough I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest~"

"Tonight you'll prop your feet up!" Harry sang, putting the last dish on the roller.

"But for now, let's eat up~!" Shaggy harmonized.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Please, be our guest!!_

Harry and Shaggy burst out laughing while Scooby howled and Hedwig crooned. They brought the meals out to the dining room table and began setting up for supper.

"Damn, kid," Shaggy said, "You've, like, got some pretty good pipes!"

"You're not too bad yourself, Cousin." Harry shot back, "I thought I'd have to cringe when you started singing."

Shaggy let out an over dramatic gasp, "Are you saying you thought I was a bad singer??"

"Why I'd never!" Harry shot back, equally as dramatic with a hand over his heart. "I'd never be that cruel!!"

They both lapsed into laughter again when the dining room door opened.

"I thought I heard something in here," Velma said. Harry froze for a moment before slightly relaxing, he could feel Shaggy's worried glance, but Velma, thankfully didn't notice, or if she did, she did act on it. "Having fun you two? I see dinner's ready."

"Like, yeah!"

"We were just about to call." Harry said, forcing himself to relax fully. He wasn't at the Dursleys anymore, so there was no need to worry about them doing anything to him, right?

"Wow," Daphne said, walking in with Fred behind her. "How did you two prepare all of this so quickly?"

Harry stiffened, how did they, indeed? He had a feeling it was because of their magic. He turned to Shaggy with a worried glance, but Shaggy only gave him a smile and a wink.

"Like, time flies when you're havin' fun," He said nonchalantly, "Ain't that right, Cuz?"

"Yup!" Harry chirped, hoping they'd buy it. And thankfully, they did, it seemed their hunger was more important to them than their curiosity. Each of them took their usual seats, and Shaggy patted the one next to him.

"Like, c'mon, man," he said, "sid'own with us!"

"There's plenty of room!" Daphne added.

"Besides, you did help make it," Velma reasoned, "you should have a chance to have some of it!"

"Before it's all gone, that is," Fred quipped, "knowing these two." He gestured to Shaggy and Scooby, and they smiled sheepishly.

Harry looked around at each member of the table before a smile broke across his face and sat down next to Shaggy with a quiet "thank you". Dinner was an interesting affair. Shaggy made sure to change the subject away from any question towards Harry about his life before he came to live with them, other than School of course which Harry happily explained about, making sure to avoid mentioning magic. They eventually started talking about previous cases that the Scooby Gang were on. Like the Phantosaur, the Red Ghost, the O'flannery Mansion, and many others. Man, and Harry thought his own adventures with Ron and Hermione were interesting, this was even better! Thinking on it, he, Ron, and Hermione were basically the British, magical, "meddling kids" of Hogwarts. He gave a small sigh and a happy smile before it turned into a yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired." Shaggy said, rubbing Harry's back. He jumped slightly, but relaxed into the touch. "Jet-lag?"

Harry nodded tiredly.

"Then we'd better get you to bed. C'mon, kiddo." Shaggy got Harry out of his seat and guided him over to the door.

"Goodnight, kid." Fred said. Harry turned and looked at them.

"Sleep tight, Harry" Velma added.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite~!" Daphne sing-songed.

Harry's eyes misted over with wetness. He rubbed at them, then turned to the rest of the Gang and said;

"Thank you."

Then he turned and chased after Shaggy who was waiting for him by the stairs with Scooby by his side and Hedwig flying after him.

(A/N: Annnnnd, There you have it! A fluffly, sweet-as-sugar, bonding chapter for Harry and Shaggy. I think Harry's really gonna start liking it here.

Oh, and I _had_ to include _"Be Our Guest"_. It is the _perfect_ song for Shaggy when he's cooking. Other than that, I think _"Why Should I Worry"_ from _Oliver and Company_ would be a good one in general for him, too. Well, when he's not scared out of mind. I was tempted to put _"Almost There"_ from _Princess and the Frog_ , but... Nah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you next time!)


	5. AN

Hey!

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC.

Sorry this is isn't an update, I just realized that I'm not very happy with how I've been writing this.

Harry becoming so used to the Rogers-Jones-Blake-Dinkley household feels too rushed to me. He's supposed to be this abused boy that isn't used to having a blood related family that actually cares about him. While sure, the fluffy scenes with him bonding with Shaggy are cute and all, but it still feels rushed.

Secondly, constantly switching between Harry's point of view and Shaggy's is much harder to keep up with than it looks.

So here's the deal, I'm going to rewrite the previous chapters starting with chapter one, only using Harry's point of view and occasionally Shaggy's or the others, and slow things down a bit. I will mark which ones are the old chapters and which ones are new so you know which ones I've rewritten. Once I've caught up, this Author's note will be replaced with chapter five.

Thank you for being patient with me, and for any of you who follow "A Second Chance", no, I am not abandoning that one either, I'm just taking my time.

~ Green-Eyed-Night-Fury-Dragon


	6. Welcome to America - (CH 1 NEW)

FINALLY!! This was a bitch to try and churn out, and quick change, I'm going to leave the old chapters up should anyone want to read them. Sorry about that, but here you go, Family Matters Chapter One Rewrite! There are some significant differences mainly worldbuilding and ages. Shaggy is closer to his thirties now at 27 years old, exactly a decade after they started the whole gig in High School. Still set after Prisoner of Azkaban and Shaggy is still a werewolf (we'll get to that later). But when it comes to worldbuilding, I'll reveal stuff as I go. Any way, ON WITH THE SHOW!

 **Chapter One - Welcome to America**

It was odd when Harry was waiting outside King's Cross Station and the Dursleys had yet to arrive. Maybe they had finally given up and stopped caring? Fat chance, though, there were two parts of him that both felt relieved and almost betrayed. For the longest time, all Harry had wanted was a family that cared about him and when he was younger, he did everything in his power to try and earn a real place in the family. Of course, early on he realized that was never going to happen, so he just stayed quiet and did as he was told. In hindsight, perhaps he should have fought back against the Dursleys, do everything he possibly could to defy them, show them that he wasn't a failure or a waste of space, and if they wanted a monster, a demon, a devil, they should have gotten one. Though, that might have landed him in Slytherin by the time he got to Hogwarts, but maybe it was worth it, just to get some payback. Ron would've never believed him had he heard Harry's thoughts, though he was sure, at least, that Hermione would be on his side.

Though, Harry would never get the chance to get any form of payback since, on the way to pick up Harry from King's Cross, they had gotten into a car crash. Vernon perished on impact and Petunia was fatally injured. Dudley managed to get out alive with only a few injuries, but would never manage to remember anything about the crash and quite possibly, a lot about his life. Harry wrapped the leather jacket that Sirius had given him around his body as he waited for the Dursleys who would never arrive. It was nearly lunch when Harry finally gave up and started to walk. He slung the bigger-on-the-inside satchel that Hermione had charmed for him that held literally everything he owned in, and continued on his way.

He never took the time to admire London, despite how many times he had been here and the fact that he lived just outside the city in Surrey. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder with her head tucked under her wing leaning against the messy curls on Harry's own head. As they walked, Harry glanced at the tall buildings and marvelled. Sure, magic was impressive, but sometimes, what the Muggles do, what they can make and build, and what they take for granted and seems mundane to them, is even more impressive. They built all of this without the aid of magic, and perhaps that was a good thing. While Harry was eager to leave his past in the Muggle world behind, it still fascinated him to no end. Same for Hermione and even Ron.

Hermione, of course, grew up in the Muggle world, but still wasn't content on leaving that world all together. She went to summer school to catch up on the courses they don't have at Hogwarts, and even started up a little tutoring club in third year for muggleborn and half blood students, occasionally the odd pure blood, for Muggle classes. She did extensive research on how to be a teacher for certain classes, and eventually had to ask the upperclassmen for help. The older Ravenclaws, especially the muggleborns, took to the idea immediately. Contrary to popular belief, most of the ravens don't actually care about grades, what they value is the knowledge. Through hanging out with them, Hermione start to pick up their philosophy as well. She began to prefer her own study and learning methods over the teachers, only after she did some research on them to make sure it does work. She gained a particular hatred towards Snape, because while he may be a great potions master, he was no teacher.

When he and Ron joined her little group, which had attracted attention from across the entire school, Ron was of course a little apprehensive. Ron grew up with an all Gryffindor family and a very biased one at that, especially towards anything that wasn't strictly light side. Sure the twins were an exception and perhaps Charlie and Bill, but still, whatever way you look at it, no matter how good they are, the Weasley's are a biased family. However, slowly but surely, after being exposed to so many different people, from different alignments and houses and mindsets and even religions, Ron slowly began to let go of the biases he grew up with. It even got to a point where he could tolerate Slytherins and understand not all of them are bad, begrudgingly, but still. He found that there were many like minded people he found in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses that were fascinated by Muggle tech and wanted to find some way to get it to work around magic. When Hermione saw the work he was putting into it and he found the motivation to actually do his homework from it, she left him to it, even encouraging him.

Last year, Ron would babble on and on about the things that he and his little tech group found out about, he even told his dad about his findings which helped him to finally get noticed amongst his family! Watching Ron be so happy and relishing in the feeling of finally being noticed for once, made Harry and Hermione happy for him too. They encouraged his behavior and it helped mellow him out too, no longer did he feel the same amount of jealousy or envy from being Harry's friend because he was being dotted and fawned upon now, and Harry happily took backseat to this since he never really cared much about his fame. When he did feel stressed or had a bout of jealousy coming on, he'd smile and wait it out, trying to think about other things and often retreating to his work. Harry and Hermione could easily pinpoint what causes him to retreat, sometimes he's had a rough day, others he need to cool off before he blows, and sometimes he just has this random bout of inspiration and has to get working on it before he loses to idea. He's grown accustomed to carrying around a sketchbook and notepad in classes so he can write down and sketch out his ideas.

A new dynamic had taken root among them. Ron had turned into the inventor, the strategist, he was the one to come up with plans and give advice should they need it. Hermione became the researcher, the one who keeps the others informed, not much changed here. However, while Ron may be good with long term and more permanent plans, and Hermione was their walking library, both of them had weak points. Ron's plans were great and all, but you can't change them on the fly easily, and Hermione, while amazing when it comes to knowledge, didn't know how to handle a stressful situation well. That is where Harry comes in. Harry is a quick thinker and very observant, he can work well under pressure and is at his best helping others. Each member of the golden trio balances the others out. Without Ron, Harry and Hermione won't know what to do with themselves. Without Hermione, Harry and Ron wouldn't have a clue what their doing. And without Harry, Ron and Hermione would end up in situations where they can't get themselves out of.

As he dwelled on this, reminiscing about how far he and his friends had come, he realized he had gotten lost, and hungry. Pulling himself back to reality and the present, he looked around for somewhere to eat and get directions from. Noticing a small corner cafe, he walked in and up to barista.

"'Ello there, lad," the barista welcomed, "welcome to Cali's Corner Cafe, my name's Sally, what can I get for ya?"

Harry turned his head up to the menu, feeling Hedwig's soft feathers brush against him. "May I have a BLT club with Turkey, ham, provolone, and extra bacon? Oh, and a couple cucumbers? No dressings, please." he asked shyly.

"of course, lad," Sally said, "Any drink? Soft sodas or juice?"

"Just water is fine."

"Coming right up!" She chirped. "Why don't you go find a seat? We'll call you up when it's ready for you."

Not wanting to move very far, he sat down at the bar table. Thankfully, this cafe didn't sell alcohol, so he was allowed to sit up there. While he waited, he reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad for him to pass the time with. The spell Hermione had bewitched the bag with didn't require any sort of wand waving to summon things from it, all you had to do, while having a clear picture of the object in mind, was stuff your hand in and pull out once you grasped it. Though sometimes it doesn't always work, so you grab something that's the wrong thing. Thankfully, he pulled out the notepad and not something like one of his school books, summoned a couple pencils, erasers, and sharpeners, and started to work on the first thing that came to mind. Since he was hungry, he worked on a new recipe that he had been dying to try out. Sally came back over with his food and Harry pulled out his wallet with a Gringotts bank card and paid quickly. While Sally was handing him his recite, she looked over at the Tele.

"Oh dear, how awful." Sally bemoaned, Harry looked up from his half eaten sandwich and feeding Hedwig some of the extra bacon strips. "That intersection is quite dangerous, I hope everyone made it out ok…"

Harry glanced over at the Tele and saw it depicting a crash just a few blocks from Kings Cross. Maybe that's why it was taking the Dursleys so long? The more he watched, the more he began to recognize the victims of the crash. There was a walrus of a man hanging out the windshield of the car, obviously dead and very familiar to Harry. The two just barely surviving members of the crash looked strikingly similar to his aunt and cousin. But the thing that made him realize that they didn't just look like his relatives, was the license plate number, it was his uncle Vernon's car! He jumped out of his seat, startling Hedwig from her perch.

"What's wrong, sonny?" Sally asked worriedly. "Do you know them?"

"'Know them'?" Harry echoed, "Their my aunt and uncle! I live with them! Oh god, if they're gone, where am I gonna go now?!"

He started shoving his things into his bag and Hedwig tried to comfort him by perching back on his shoulder and nuzzling him.

"Alright, alright, sonny." Sally said, trying to calm him down. "We'll call a constable to see what to do, ok?"

"Yes, please do!" Harry begged, "And hurry!"

Harry didn't know how this had happened. The constable was a nice man named Constable Wright, and was able to confirm that Harry was their nephew. Unfortunately, with no living relatives, they had to search elsewhere in order to find him some place to live. However, they did find out Harry had a distant cousin in Ohio, America. They quickly arranged a short notice flight to America after contacting his relative, a man named Norville Rogers, and having him agree to take Harry in. So, Harry went from a 10 hour train ride from school to Kings Cross, be in London for only a couple hours after finding out his aunt, uncle, and cousin are dead or badly injured and in no fit shape to take care of him, to an 8 hour flight from the UK to Ohio in less than twenty-four hours. What a great way to kick off the summer.

Harry was determined to let sleeping dogs lie when he got to America, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. What if his new caretaker was like the Dursleys? When the plane finally touched down, Harry grabbed his satchel, which managed to convince the constable that it was all he needed, and headed down to the baggage claim. Standing there, holding a sign with his name on it, was a very tall man, well over six feet, waiting for him. He had long light chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a steel, stormy, grey with just the faintest hint of green. He looked ragged, like a more clean cut version of Professor Lupin just without all the scars. He had a small beard on his chin and a bit of a five o'clock shadow. He wore a white tank top underneath a green flannel and had beige cargo pants and a set of black leather dress shoes. Sat patiently at his side was a large brown service dog sporting the signature vest and collar leashed to the man. That had to be Norville. Funny, he was expecting a lasso swinging cowboy or lumberjack redneck, not a scruffy bohemian hippie man.

With Hedwig perched on his shoulder, Harry cautiously began to walk up to the man, silently praying that the dog wouldn't attack him on approach and that this man, his other cousin, was nothing like the Dursleys. The dog stood and with the sudden movement beside him, Norville also looked to the side. He gave Harry a friendly smile, but Harry's body had already frozen still and tense. The dog began to move forwards slowly and Harry could feel his heart racing, was it going to attack? His body hunched over, his shoulders coming up and he lifted onto his toes, keeping his arms tucked into his body and his knees loose should he need to run or fight the dog off. Hedwig noticed this and spread her wings enough so she could easily take flight and kept a glaring golden eye on the dog. The dog, whom Harry could see was practically his height on all fours, faltered a little when it saw Hedwig prepare to strike, but continued to come closer. Eventually the dog sat itself in front of Harry and bowed its head looking up at him. So, the dog wasn't going to attack him? But all the other dogs attack him, why didn't this one? Is it because it's a service dog? But aren't they known for protecting their master's too? Looking down at the pooch, it was waiting for Harry to do something. Holding his hand out slightly, Harry reached for the dog's head and went to pat it, he hesitated for a moment before his hand came into contact with soft, fine, fur. He visibly relaxed at the touch and scratched the pooch's head, it tongue poked out of its mouth and it's tail swung lazily side to side with content.

"Sorry, Pooch," Harry said, "I'm just not comfortable around big dogs, I thought you were going to attack me. Looks like your a better dog that all the ones I've met." Of course that didn't count Sirius or Lupin since they were actually people.

"Well, like, looks like you made a new friend, Scoob ol' boy." The man, Norville, Harry guessed, his cousin. He smiled at Harry, giving him a wide goofy grin. He held his hand out to shake, "Nice to meet ya', kiddo. Name's Norville Rogers, but just call me Shaggy."

"'Shaggy'?" Harry echoed, tasting the word, it left a sour taste in his mouth, "Sorry mate, but no matter how good you are with the ladies, I am not calling you that." Harry didn't care whether he was being rude to the man or not, he wasn't going to call someone the equivalent of having sex.

"Eh? What do ladies have to do with anything?" Norville inquired innocently.

"What? Do you prefer blokes, then?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Scooby snickered as Norville's face reddened. Though through the look on his face, it was surprise and embarrassment, not anger, that caused it. Norville chuckled.

"Well, it seems there's, like, a cultural difference here, cause in America, the word "shaggy" means scruffy or messy." He explained.

"Oh," Well that made more sense, but it also made this next bit more complicated to explain. "well, in England it kind of implies you like to…" he looked around, as if he were about to tell a secret. "That you like to have sex."

"Ah." Norville stated simply, his eyes widening a bit. "Well then, I guess we need to find something else for you to call me then."

At that moment, both their stomachs rumbled, Norville's louder than Harry's. Harry rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and put a hand over his stomach. Both of them laughed softly.

"After we get something to eat," Norville said. "I'm starving and I'm sure you're hungry too from your flight. C'mon, I know a place downtown."

Norville turned and started walking towards the door and Scooby looked back at him, gesturing for him to follow. These guys didn't seem too bad, maybe things will turn out alright.


	7. Speakeasy - (CH 2 NEW)

Chapter 2 - Speakeasy

Harry stared out the window of the passenger seat of the psychedelically colored blue and green van, watching the scenery fly by and gazed at the tall buildings of Columbus City. London was fascinating, yes, but it was a historical city, and it had nothing on the capital of Ohio. A small sneeze came from behind him and startled him away from the window. Turning to look in the back of the Van, or the Mystery Machine as his cousin called it, the Great Dane poked its head out into the front. Harry shied away from the large pooch and turned to gaze back at the city. Soon they came to a halt and parked in front of a nice restaurant.

"Okay, kid," Norville said. "Let's get something to eat."

Harry nodded silently and hopped out the side of the V- uh, Mystery Machine. He quietly followed behind his cousin into the establishment, it was kinda habit when he was with the Dursleys to stay quiet and keep his head down. Hedwig sat on his shoulder and Scooby walked by his side as Norville led them inside. In the diner, it seemed rather homey and welcoming, it made the smallest of smiles twitch at the corners of Harry's mouth. However, there was something odd in the air, like something was missing, something he couldn't see. He turned his head and saw an old fashioned door that did not, in any way, fit into the aesthetic of the place, yet no one batted an eye at it.

"Like, noticed it, did ya?" Norville asked. And sauntered over to the door, and gave a specific knock. A hatch opened and the man on the other side asked for a password. When the first word that came out of his mouth was "Alohomora", the charm for unlocking objects, Harry sprinted over. It could have been just a coincidence, but that fact that the door couldn't be seen by anyone else and his cousin's choice of words made him think otherwise. The door opened and the bouncer behind it lead them in.

" _You're a wizard?_ " Harry hissed.

"Like, yeah, of course," Norville said. "The wizarding community is a lot bigger than you think, kiddo."

Inside, they stood on a small balcony overlooking a large room where many witches and wizards bustle about. Some were sitting in seats at the bar enjoying some, probably alcoholic, drinks, others were eating in booths and tables. Even some witches, who were scantily dressed, were dancing and providing entertainment. All-in-all, it seemed rather lively.

"This place is based off of a 1920s establishment known as a Speakeasy." Norville explained. "This place actually _was_ one before it was shut down."

"Shut down?"

"Yeah, like, you see," he started, Harry had a feeling there was a Granger History Lesson coming. "In the 1920's, there was this huge ban on pretty much, like, anything alcoholic. It was known as the Prohibition Era, of course, it didn't work. People decided if they couldn't buy booze they'd make their own. They did this in the middle of the night, of course, as to avoid getting arrested since being in possession of any alcoholic beverage was illegal, hence the name 'Moonshine'. Of course some people didn't have access to the ingredients to make moonshine nor the space to store it, so they would go out on Friday and Saturday nights for a drink on two in one of these Speakeasies. They usually were stationed behind an official establishment, like a Barbour Shop or cafe, to hide the fact that the place even existed. Most of them are all shut down nowadays since there's no use for them anymore or they were found and destroyed by the feds. However, it does make the perfect place to hide a gateway to the magical side of America."

Huh, shorter than expected. Hermione probably would have gone into how Moonshine was made and why the Prohibition was put into effect in the first place, but this was short and to the point. Not too long to lose your interest, but not too short to make you want more unless you asked out right for more information. Though it did make him wonder…

"No need to think so much on it, kiddo." Norville laughed, ruffling Harry's hair. Though, when he did, Harry felt something wash over him, like a veil covering his head. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his cousin, wondering just what the man had done to him.

"Hey! Shaggy, my man!" A voice called out. A tall, neat looking man walked up to them. Harry prepared himself for him to start going off about all that boy-who-lived bullshit. "Glad to see you're back in town." He looked down at Harry, "who's this?"

Wait, they didn't recognize him?

"Oh, this is Harry, my little cousin. Harry, meet Alex. He's the bartender here."

"Hullo…" Harry whispered with a small wave.

"Huh, well I can certainly see the family resemblance. Want your regular?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Don't you know it," he replied, "and make sure there's a little extra, like, he can share off of me."

"Coming right up! Want your usual place?"

"Absolutely."

Alex led them to a large booth that could easily fit at least 5 more people, maybe 10. He turned and walked away after taking down what drinks they wanted, and Harry turned to his cousin with a deadpan look.

"What?"

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked. "There's no way he wouldn't have recognized me. Everyone knows me because of my scar! If not, he would have recognized me by my appearance, pretty much everyone knows my face since its been in the news at least three times by now! Or am I just famous in England?"

Norville sighed, "Kid, I'll give it to you straight, I didn't want to have to deal with the press right now so I put a glamour on you. To make it seem a little more believable that were cousins."

He passed a mirror to Harry for him to look at, and gawked at his reflection. His face was more oblong than heart shaped now and his hair was more of a medium chestnut than a dark, almost black, auburn like it used to be. It was no longer an untameable mess and more, well, _shaggy_ , for lack of a better term. His bangs near-completely obscured his forehead and by chance his scar and his glasses still sat on the bridge of his nose which was a little longer, more broad, but didn't match his cousin's. His eyes remained the same, thank goodness, but that also meant his eyesight was still god awful. One other thing he noticed was his hair was a good few shades darker than his cousin. While Norville had light chestnut hair bordering on dirty blond or strawberry, his own was more of a medium to dark brown with red highlights. It was too light to be mistaken for black like he had before, but dark enough to set him apart from his cousin. Hm, perhaps he could use this to his advantage if he had to go under for a little while, there was almost no trace of Harry Potter anywhere on him!

Alex returned with their drinks and chatted with Norville for a while, before returning to work saying his meal was almost ready. And made a quick comment on how the house elves were ecstatic that he had returned. That's funny, the house elves at Hogwarts in the kitchen don't usually get really happy unless someone ordered a lot of food, could that mean?

A pop was heard and a house elf appeared next to them.

"Oh it's so good to see Mister Rogers again, sir!" The house elf exclaimed. "Dinky has brought your meal for you, sir!"

Multiple plates stacked high with food were placed on the table. God! Even Ron doesn't eat this much!! Harry gawked at the food on the table, there were whole chickens and turkeys, bowls of rice and pasta, he was pretty sure there was at least one bowl of soup or chowder or stew or what have you. Plates of boiled haddock and cod, grilled salmon and swordfish, steamed crab and lobster, fried oysters and clams. There was a dinner salad filled with many different vegetables and toppings, a platter of all sorts sandwiches from tuna fish to cucumber, hell, there were even shrimp and sushi! There was teriyaki, both on rice and noodles, different cuts of steak, there were freshly steamed vegetables and grilled shish kabobs. Harry didn't care if anyone was staring, he was salivating at the sight of it all! He had never been fed this well by family since, well, the Weasleys! And they weren't even family by blood!

"Thank you, Dinky," Norville said, "like, looks great as always!"

"Why, thank _you_ , Mister Rogers, sir!" Dinky said with a little bow, "Dinky hopes you enjoy your meal!" With that, she popped away.

"Well? What are you waiting for kid, eat up!"

"Th-there's no way I can eat all of this!" Harry stuttered, drying his mouth of drool.

"Oh, like, don't worry about eating all of it, kid!" Norville laughed. "Just eat what you can and Scoob and I can have what's left."

Harry stared at Norville, unbelieving before a moment. Then, a wide smile split across his face and he dug in. He almost felt like he was back in Hogwarts, the food was godly and fit for a king, the chatter was a little off as it wasn't filled with hundreds of children's voices, and there was music coming from somewhere, but it all felt like home. The one thing that off set him, was the presence of his cousin. His aunt and uncle never cared about the wizarding world, but this cousin was an active member of the magical community. They never let him eat at the table with them or just gave him scraps of what little, if any, was left. This cousin let him not only sit at the table with him, but let him help himself to the food. They never paid him a lick of attention, Norville did. They never cared, but it seemed… maybe it was too early to call… perhaps Norville _could_ care. After all, who would just suddenly take in a new relative that was just dumped on you, and not only welcome them with open arms, but treat them like a human let alone family? The Dursleys never did, but then again that was them, this was Norville. Harry knew he had a lot to get used to.

First thing's first, Norville's name. He said he doesn't like it, and while referring to someone by their last name was a sign of respect or acquaintance in England, only calling someone by their first name if they were really close, he wasn't sure if that was the same here so he refrained from doing so. "Shaggy" still left a bitter after taste in his mouth, to "shag" in England literally meant to have sex, and that just felt… uncomfortable, to him. So not "Norville", "Rogers" or "Shaggy", but he seems to be attached to the latter, so maybe something similar? Oh, how about--

"Sammy."

"Huh?" Shaggy asked.

"Your name," Harry explained, "you said you didn't like 'Norville', you don't want to be referred to as 'Rogers', and your actual nickname is uncomfortable for me, so how about something similar like 'Sammy'?"

"'Sammy', huh?" Sammy mused, testing that name out for himself. "It'll take some time getting used to, but, like, ok!"

Harry smiled.

Once they had finished their meals, Sammy and Scooby holding up on their side of the deal, eating the rest of what was left over and Harry managed to snatch some bacon for Hedwig, they were back in the mystery machine and on their way to Coolsville. Harry had fallen asleep half an hour into the ride, jet lag having finally caught up to him. Shaggy grabbed his things when they parked and, with the help of Fred, Daphne, and Velma, brought them inside and tucked Harry into bed. They all had a feeling with the inclusion of Harry to their little, and slowly growing, family, things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **\--**

 ** _BOOM!!_** **Weren't expecting _this_ were ya?! Yeah, sorry, I've been _ridiculously_ busy lately. I hope this suffices for now. Some things will definately be different in this story from the previous chapters, and some will be entirely new. I'm working on the new chapter now, so hopefully it will be out faster than this one. See you next time!** **-Green Eyes**


End file.
